


Letters From Peyton

by Dat_Kat



Category: Teen Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Alone, Brain Cancer, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Hospital, Letters to god, Love, Sad, Sickness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dat_Kat/pseuds/Dat_Kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peyton has no family. Her parents died in a car crash, her Grandparents died a while ago and she's an only child. She's been to at least 15 funerals in her lifetime, her family but now she only has one more funeral to attend. Her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dear god,

Today I went to another funeral.

I wonder how many more you'll make me go to

People down here are wondering too.

My funeral dress is getting small.

I'm going to have to get a new one soon.

 

Love,  
  Peyton.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear god,

Today I felt sick.

I don't know why; I was fine before.

But I had a migraine all day and I never get migraines.

What's wrong?

 

Love,  
Peyton.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear god,

Today I completely forgot how to get to work. 

I don't know why but it scared me. 

What's wrong with me?

 

Love,  
Peyton


	4. Chapter 4

Dear god,

I went to the doctor today.

He says I have a tumour in my brain. 

I guess I'll be joining you soon.

 

Love,  
Peyton.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear god,

They're making me stay in the hospital now to see if some miracle drug can make my tumour shrink,

Since they can't remove my brain. 

I miss my house. 

 

Love,  
Peyton.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear god,

Everyone in my ward has visitors.

I have none.

Can you send some down to visit me?

I would really appreciate it. 

 

Love,  
Peyton.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear god,

The doctors told me that the miracle drug isn't working miracles. 

They told me it was doing absolutely nothing. 

They're going to take me off it. 

I'm glad. 

It made me puke and cranky all the time. 

 

Love,  
Peyton.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear god,

I was really tired today. 

All I did was sleep. 

I think I'm getting close to dying. 

I'm scared. 

I don't want to meet you just yet. 

 

Love,   
Peyton.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear god,

Today was as normal as it gets. 

I slept, took pills that looked like Mike&Ike's. 

Mike&Ike's used to be my pills. 

 

Love,  
Peyton.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear god,

Something strange happened today.

I had a visitor. 

His name was Cody. 

I don't know him but thank you. 

It was nice to talk to someone. 

 

Love,  
Peyton.


	11. Chapter 11

Dear god,

You know how I was excited about Cody?

I was wrong. 

He doesn't shut up and he hurts my head. 

Can you take him back please?

 

Love,  
Peyton.


	12. Chapter 12

Dear god,

Today they put an IV in my arm because I'm not drinking enough water.

I can't stop staring at it. 

I want to pull it out. 

I tried telling them I dont want it, but they won't listen to me. 

Why won't they listen?

 

Love,  
Peyton.


	13. Chapter 13

Dear god,

Cody visited me again today. 

He walked in and asked me if I believed in love at first sight or if he should walk past again. 

I told him I don't believe in love at first sight. 

When he asked me why, I told him you can't fall in love with someone just by looking at them. 

You can love the way they look, but you can't know who they truly are or what they're like. 

Cody listened through my whole speech very intently then when I was done he asked me if I fell in love with the way he looked.

 

Love,  
Peyton.


End file.
